narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legacy of Madara: Ryun and Yoshitsune Uchiha Clash!
The reuniting of the Uchiha clan... It was a dream Ryun had held ever since he heard of its destruction by many decades ago. Since then, Ryun, the grandson of Madara Uchiha, the clan's original leader, had risen to claim the title of the strongest living Uchiha; a title earned through years of war, battles with powerful foes, rivalries with the other Yonkō, and tests with seemingly impossible odds. Now Ryun had found them; the people he was looking for. Remnants of the Uchiha that followed his grandfather decades ago when he left the village in opposition to Hashirama Senju's leadership. Together with them, the clan could be reforged. But they would need more than words to be convinced. Ryun had prepared for such a scenario. Before journeying to this location, he had captured and sealed Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. With his control of Kurama, he could possibly convince the remaining Uchiha to follow his leadership. With a leap, Ryun leaped into the valley bellow, now a step closer to achieving his goal. Deep within the heart of the valley sat a man who prided himself for being distantly related to Madara and moreover his power, Yoshitsune Uchiha. Currently he was relaxing against one of the walls of the valley from his recent training to reach his true and complete potential. He would have passed out if it weren't for the sound of footsteps in the distance. A strong gale filled the valley as Ryun approached the man, his long spiky hair blowing wildly along with it, revealing the piercing properties of his Sharingan. This is the man he'd heard of; Yoshitsune. Like him, Yoshitsune was a direct descendant of Madara, though more diluted blood-wise than Ryun himself. This man was the key to convincing the other Uchiha to join him under his leadership. "Uchiha Yoshitsune, I presume?" Ryun began, folding his arms across his chest. "Your physical appearance fits the bill of a descendant of Madara." "Yes I am he, and to whom do I owe the pleasure?" questioned Yoshitsune examining the man in front of him. "He looks almost exactly like him." thought Yoshitsune as he examined the man's physical appeareance and noticed the infamous Kekkei Genkai of his clan, the Sharingan. Yoshitsune tried not to show surprise on his face. A Battle for Leadership "I am Uchiha Ryun. That is all you need know. I've come to gather followers for the restoration of the Uchiha clan." Ryun replied, not breaking his gaze on Yoshitsune for a second. "Why exactly should I follow you when I am content being a roamer with hardly any ties to anyone?" sneered Yoshitsune. "Don't get me wrong now, I want nothing more than to restore our fallen clan but I have no idea what your skills are. I'm not one to follow someone who is weaker than me." continued Yoshitsune in a bored, tired and above all unamused manner. "I thought you might say something along those lines." Ryun replied, sighing as he removed his gunbai from its spot on his back. "In that case, I'll just have to prove to you why only I may lead Uchiha!" With that, Ryun leaped skyward, forming hand seals as he did, "Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!" he declared. Fire rained down from the heavens, threatening to obliterate its target. "Water Release: Water Mirror Technique!" called out Yoshitsune as a mirrored version of Ryun leapt out and copied the technique the real Ryun used canceling the two out. Yoshitsune proceeded to grab the hilt of his sword and drew it out. "Perhaps this battle will prove I'm fit to command our clan even more than you!" declared Yoshitsune as he pointed the tip of his blade directly at Ryun's face. Ryun saw the incoming attack with his Sharingan and quickly pivoted to the right, avoiding the deadly blade. Ryun backpedaled away. He needed a moment to analyze the situation. "A high level Water Release technique, capable of completely replicating and making use of my own technique. That's impressive. Countering such a move is nearly impossible, unless I find a way to prevent my own attacks from hitting me. Luckily..." Ryun thought as Susanoo's ribcage around him, coated in a red aura. His eyes reflected the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; a rare mutation of the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, born out of the transplanting of one set of Sharingan to another Uchiha's body. "With Susanoo active, I can plow right through, even if he uses my techniques against me." he mused. Ryun quickly formed more seals, "Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!" he declared, sending a blazing, walled inferno in Yoshitsune's direction. Yoshitsune quickly responded by activating his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and summoning forth his own Susanoo in its incomplete form to protect himself from the majority of the attack. "Beautiful technique clansman, I have no doubt that if I hadn't summoned my Susanoo I'd be highly injured. Now let's see what I can do, Amaterasu!" called out Yoshitsune as black fires flooded from his left eye and made its way over to Ryun at incredible speed. Ryun opened his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes further, causing a skeletal arm, holding an orb of Amaterasu to manifest from Susanoo's ribcage. Yoshitsune's Amaterasu was then absorbed by the orb; leaving Ryun unharmed. "Even Amaterasu.. So there are still others capable of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Ryun thought to himself. "I'll show him what a real heir to Madara can do with this power." Ryun then activated the full incomplete form of his Susanoo; complete with three arms - one still holding the burning orb. Using its two free hands, Susanoo generated a ring of tomoe, strung together by a thread of chakra. "Yasaka Magatama!" Ryun declared, hurling the immense attack at his foe. Yoshitsune closed his eyes quickly and without showing any signs, activated his Rinnegan. As he heard the mighty Yasaka Magatama inch ever closer he used an ability of the Preta Path, the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, and absorbed the technique. When Yoshitsune opened his eyes they reverted back to his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and bit his thumb and chained hand sighs together, slamming his palm on to the ground after preforming the ram seal. With the Summoning Technique, a cloud of smoke went up as a small wolf pack appeared. Apparently in the smoke Yoshitsune used the Shadow Clone Technique, because ten Yoshitsune now stood with one of them holding a scroll. The one clutching the scroll quickly jumped behind a boulder as the clones and wolves charged forward towards Ryun. Activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan once again, Ryun's Susanoo drew the Tonbogiri and the Wanyūdō; its two other spirit weapons. With a slash from the Tonbogiri, the wolf pack was blown back. "Intriguing.. So even he could awaken Rinnegan." Ryun mused, forming a string of hand seals himself, "Summoning!" In a mighty explosion of smoke, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, appeared on the battlefield. Ryun's Sharingan appeared in its eyes. The massive demon fox then squared off with the wolf pack as they recovered from the Tonbogiri's earlier strike. The clones all popped and returned to the real one, the hidden one. Yoshitsune walked out from behind the boulder, his appearance changed though. He changed his shirt for a long sleeve black shirt and a dark grey version of Madara's armor with the Uchiha crest painted on the back. A black cloth was tied around the abdomen on the armor holding his sword in place. "You have proven you can fight me in our clan's armor, and you even captured the Kyūbi. Amazing, you are proving that you walk in Madara's footsteps. A path that both you and I walk upon in our pursuit for power. Very well my true summoning is ready." said Yoshitsune as he repeated the Summoning Technique, this time a large golden dragon appeared. The dragon's silver-like talons glistened in the sun and his seemingly star filled black eyes were full of power and experience. "Ginga I hope you up for fighting the Kyūbi, because I need your assistance now." explained the Uchiha to the mighty and large dragon. The dragon roared to confirm he shall help his beloved master. Battle of the Beasts "First thing I'm gonna need to do is restrain that dragon. Kurama and I will need to work together to finish things up." Ryun thought. Ryun leaped atop the Nine-Tails' head, Susanoo still activated. The beast roared in response to the dragons' own roar. Ryun then formed two hand seals. "Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" he declared. In an instant, the battlefield was transformed into an entire forest, rather than the valley it once was. Yoshitsune chuckled lightly. "You posess the Wood Release? That is very interesting, seems we have a lot in common. Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique!" yelled out Yoshitsune as a wood shot from the ground and began to imprison Kurama. "Now let's take care of this forest, Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation." declared Yoshitsune as his Susanoo reappeared in its complete form holding a spear, the Ame-no-nuhoko. The great spear was glowing green and wind moved around it, revieling it was using its Wind Release form. The spear was quickly lunged into the fire, and the fire began to consume the wind making it even more powerful. Yoshitsune quickly jumped upon the head of Ginga and flew upwards to avoid the inferno. Ryun leaped in front of the giant fire-wind combination technique, using his Susanoo's Wanyūdō's ability to absorb ninjutsu to completely suck up the massive technique before it could harm his forest. Then, with a deafening roar, Kurama smashed free of his wooden restraints, allowing Ryun to once again leap onto his head. The beast then gathered an immense amount of black chakra into a ball in front of its mouth, condensing it further until the attack was finally complete. Then, without warning, Kurama released a massive Tailed Beast Ball upwards at Yoshitsune and Ginga. Ginga, acting on instinct, swooped down as Yoshitsune did a few hand seals. "Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!" declared Yoshitsune as a large wooden dome grew and shielded the Uchiha and the dragon from the mighty attack. The dome started cracking but it held through. Yoshitsune then preformed a single seal, the snake. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" roared Yoshitsune as his own trees grew, having flowers on each. The flowers then released high amounts of pollen, which only moved quicker because of the high speed winds originating from the Ame-no-nuhoko. "Not bad... he really has come into his power..." Ryun observed, his eyes transforming into the legendary Rinnegan. From the top of Kurama's head, Ryun unleashed a massive Shinra Tensei, blowing away the pollen and obliterating the trees producing it in the process. He then directed the palm of his right hand towards Ginga, using the massive attractive power of Banshō Ten'in on the mighty dragon as Kurama prepared to fire another Tailed Beast Ball. Yoshitsune quickly activated his own Rinnegan and drew his sword, and sent normal chakra into the blade. Within seconds the blade erupted into the famous black fires, into Amaterasu. Yoshitsune quickly jumped from the head of the dragon to the ground and used Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall to catch Ginga. Yoshitsune then used the Body Flicker Technique and ran at blinding speed through the forest, setting it ablaze as he ran with his sword. "Don't think I'll be so quick to beat, that could be a fatal mistake." shouted Yoshitsune at Ryun. Ryun un-summoned Kurama to protect it from further harm. He then leaped high into the air, using the Deva Path's ability to manipulate gravity into floating himself in the air, high above the blazing inferno below. He then gazed down below at the battlefield. "Truly your abilities are impressive. Amaterasu, Susanoo, the Wood Release... all techniques mastered by your ancestor. But what you don't know is that your ancestor, and my grandfather are one in the same. Only I, an immediate descendant with the power of his great blood could possibly come close to the power he wielded. Throughout my life, my eyes have been blessed with the power to awaken each and every one of our clan's bloodlines secrets; Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan and its three techniques, the Rinnegan, and even the Blaze Release. I even have the power of the Senju clan that my grandfather, Uchiha Madara, passed on to me. Now, I'll give you a taste of what that power can produce." Ryun lectured. Ryun then gathered a massive chunk of his chakra and kneaded it into his system, outstretching his arms, and that of his Susanoo's arms, giving way to a mighty, and deafening BOOM as the ground directly beneath him exploded. "Shinra Tensei!!!" he bellowed, as the shockwave blasted outward, leveling the battlefield and obliterating both the forest he created, and the flames of Amaterasu that now coated them. The resulting explosion left the valley covered in a massive cloud of dust. As he ended the technique, he dropped from the sky, landing in the massive crater below, and scouting for any signs of life. "My Deva Path abilities were just expended... It'll be awhile before I can use them again. But it was worth it." he thought, scanning the area. Yoshitsune rose up from the ground, being completely buried by stone by the mighty Shinra Tensei. Yoshitsune spat blood on to the ground next to him as he scanned the sky. Luckily Ginga flew above Ryun before he attacked and disappeared, no longer being needed due to Kurama's exit from the battle. Yoshitsune reached out and found his blade, a mere three feet away from him and he resheathed it. "Altough your blood is closer to Madara's than my own, I will show you that my power, no our power, is one in the same." roared Yoshitsune with more malice than even Kurama posessed as stones of all shapes and sizes started flying up towards Ryun. "Chibaku Tensei!" declared Yoshitsune proudly as the stones closed around Ryun forming a small version of the moon. "I care nothing for becoming as strong as Madara, I want to be even more powerful and match the strength of another of our common ancestors. I will be as powerful as the ." yelled Yoshitsune as he started laughing like a madman. Descendants of the Sage The skeletal form of Ryun's Susanoo became complete with flesh and the other spirit weapons it possessed as he was carried towards the center of the Chibaku Tensei technique. Ryun smiled devilishly, "You? As powerful as the Sage? Don't be delusional. No one can match the power of the one they called the god of Shinobi." he then looked up at the forming natural satellite, "Allow me to show you why you could never achieve that power." Again Ryun's Susanoo formed a string of magatama, before hurling them at the black orb at the center of the Chibaku Tensei. A mighty blast occurred soon after, causing all the debris picked up by the technique to fall back to its place on the ground. He then placed his palm on the ground, causing another summoning seal to appear, and in a plume of smoke, Kurama again appeared on the battlefield, Ryun adorning its head. Again it charged at Tailed Beast Ball, but this time, it released it as a large shockwave, decimating everything within its pathway. "Why do you think I train constantly, reaching his power is no easy feat. Not even Madara could gain the Sage's almighty strength." lectured Yoshitsune as he summoned Ginga and flew above the signature move of the . He did feel its power, but Ginga took most of it. Ginga then breathed out powerful golden flames as Yoshitsune kept making his Susanoo stab the fire with the Ame-no-nuhoko. Yoshitsune finally change the attack and focused for a moment. "Yasaka Magatama!" declared Yoshitsune as he sent a barrage of the powerful attack towards Ryun and Kurama. "He is much better than I thought, I can't believe how similar he is to Madara." thought Yoshitsune as he took in a deep breath. Ryun slashed at the Yasaka Magatama attack with his Susanoo's Tonbogiri, instantly cutting the magatama it carried in two. He then held out his palm, which lit up with a chakra aura. "Preta Path!" he declared, sucking in the flaming technique with the ninjutsu absorbing technique. With that, Kurama charged forward, causing the ground to tremble as it did. With one massive leap, it closed the distance between Raian and Yoshitsune; grappling Ginga with its claws, teeth, and tails. "Training will never make you as strong as the Sage of the Six Paths. That man was on an entirely different plane from what you and I are now. His techniques could level the planet if he so wished, and he had chakra that dwarfed all nine Tailed Beasts combined. You're having difficulty keeping up with someone of Madara's caliber; how could you hope to match the Sage?" Ryun posed the question. "I am of Madara's caliber just as you are. I can hope for hope is one of the world's greatest treasures. Hope is the very thing left by the Sage for anyone to take, not just the Uchiha or the Senju." replied Yoshitsune. "Look at Ginga, he has hopes of being as powerful as a Tailed Beast, and right now I seems he is holding his own on the most powerful of them." continued Yoshitsune as Ginga held Kurama back and bit one of his tails. Yoshitsune sent chakra to his palm and a sphere began to form. Wind Release: Rasengan!" yelled out Yoshitsune as he leaped towards Ryun with the attack aimed at his head. "Hope?" Ryun repeated, as the Rasengan collided with the back of his Susanoo, slightly cracking the skin of the powerful defensive technique. "You speak the truth. The Sage did leave behind hope, but not hope in the impossible." Ryun turned around inside his Susanoo so that he could look Yoshitsune directly in the eyes with his Rinnegan. "Hope cannot be found in a pursuit for power. It is found in one's comrades and beliefs. My 'hope' is to see our glorious clan return, so that the Uchiha name can be repaired and our power finally realized. The root of my hope comes from the beliefs of my comrades that I can do what I set out to do. So that's why I say... DO NOT DELUDE ME WITH FALSE DREAMS OF POWER!" Ryun screamed. Using the snake hand seal, a torii of wood formed around Yoshitsune. "Wood Release: Interlocking Tree Technique.." Ryun grumbled. "How foolish, hope is omnipresent. It exists in everything and in everyone." said Yoshitsune in a highly serious voice. Yoshitsune then focused as his Susanoo entered its final form. The Ame-no-nuhoko split into two short versions of the original, the right glowing red with fire and the left glowing green with wind. Ginga wrapped his arms around Kurama and flew high into the sky. Ginga proceeded to drop the great fox into sharp rocks from the shattered Chibaku Tensei moon. Yoshitsune pulled out his sword with his right hand and put his left hand out. "Banshō Ten'in." said Yoshitsune ever so lightly, yet seemed to shake through the entire valley. The infamous move pulled Ryun at high speeds towards the sword. Ryun allowed himself to be pulled, allowing his Susanoo to block the blade from impaling his body. Two of its three hands then produced hand seals, as Ryun produced the third. A loud burst from the atmosphere sounded behind them as a massive meteorite came screaming down from the sky. "My Deva Path powers have returned... Celestial Axis!" Ryun declared as the meteor fast approached the two men. Yoshitsune quickly responded by preforming Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall to protect himself and, much to his dismay, Ryun. Ginga flew up and caught the large meteor, in an attempt to slow down the gigantic rock. Yoshitsune than stabbed at Ryun with the Ame-no-nuhoku. The left spear changed to the lightning element as the right remained fire. Ryun narrowed his eyes menacingly, and then, in one slash, his Susanoo's Tonbogiri tore Ame-no-nuhoku in two. From below, Kurama fired a Tailed Beast Ball at Ginga to ward the large dragon away from Ryun and Yoshitsune. Ryun then firmly planted his palm on Yoshitsune, a Contract Seal appearing in an attempt to remove Ginga from the battlefield. Yoshitsune smirked before popping into smoke. In his place was a wooden dummy, revealing he used the Wood Clone Technique. Ginga took the hit and crumbled to the ground in pain, and the meteor landed on top of him. Ginga expanded his wings, throwing the meteor off of him. Yoshitsune appeared next to Kurama and repeated hand signs. "Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique." called out Yoshitsune as he enclosed Kurama in a large cage. Ryun dropped from his location, smashing through the cage of wood with his Susanoo's Tonbogiri; freeing Kurama once again. The mighty beast snarled at Yoshitsune, baring its fangs in the process. "You may have Wood Release, but don't think you have power to control Tailed Beasts. Especially beasts under my control." Ryun explained. "I have felled all of your efforts to defeat me. Come at me if you need further proof. I'll crush your hopes one by one until none stand before me." "I won't give up. You are like Hashirama, and I am Madara. Hashirama defeated Madara multiple times, but Madara refused to give in to him." lectured Yoshitsune. "Now get out of my face fox, Shinra Tensei!" yelled Yoshitune as he blew the fox away and than formed nine shadow clones which all jumped at Ryun. All placed their hands on the great Susanoo and activated the abilities of the Preta Path, and began to absorb the spectral warrior. Susanoo was reduced to its ribcage state, but was stopped from disappearing when Ryun's Shinra Tensei suddenly burst from his body, obliterating the Shadow Clones attacking him in the process. "To compare the grandson of Uchiha Madara to that of Senju Hashirama is the greatest disgrace you could show me." Ryun snarled menacingly. "There will be no mercy for you." Ryun's arm turned into a cannon thanks to the abilities of the Asura Path. He then released a string of deadly missiles at Yoshitsune and Ginga. Kurama, having recovered from its foe's Shinra Tensei, began charging an immense Tailed Beast Ball aiming to finish the battle off. The Result of Hope The Tailed Beast Ball and missiles slammed into Yoshitsune who hadn't had time make a barrier. When it ended Yoshitsune was nowhere to be seen. Ginga roared in fear for expecting the worst, for he already recovered from his barrage of missiles though he avoided the Tailed Beast Ball. A hand shot up out of the ground and Yoshitsune, heavily cut and bloody, rose out of the ground. Luckily his Susanoo protected him from the majority of the Tailed Beast Ball but it died off before the missiles struck. "Being compared the Hashirama, even if you are descended from Madara, should be a complement. Hashirama was one of the world's best Shinobi and was the only man who could defeat our great ancestor." said Yoshisune slowly as he crumbled to his knees coughing blood. "I-I can no longer find the energy to move, let alone fight. Congratulations Ryun, your hopes and dreams proved to be greater than mine. Take me as a loyal warrior of you still plea-" tried to complete Yoshitsune as he fell unconscious due to his wounds. Ryun deactivated his Susanoo, his Sharingan eyes returning to their three-tomoe state and Kurama vanishing from the battlefield. Using several hand seals, Ryun called on yet another Wood Release technique. "Wood Release: Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.." he stated, forming a small tree, which quickly grew a chakra fruit. After picking the fruit and using its healing properties to give his fellow clansman first aid, he threw Yoshitsune over his shoulder and began to make his way out of the valley, towards an Uchiha compound he had prepared in advance. End